creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parallelen
S''piegelwelten existieren.'' Jetzt guckst du sicherlich verschreckt wie ein kleines Kind, dem man mal primitiv und ohne Grund eine reingehauen hat und denkst dir: Warum, was, wann und wie? (Unter Umständen auch: WTF, du Behinderter?) Vielleicht heulst du auch, rufst nach deiner Mami, und nuckelst an deinem Daumen, während du die Arme um die Knie geschlungen hast und gleichmäßig vor- und zurück wippst. Möglicherweise aber verdrehst du nur die Augen und stöhnst entnervt, da jetzt wieder die ausgelutschte Spiegel-sind-gruselig Geschichte folgt. Juckt mich nicht. Dich auch nicht. Wen interessiert’s!? Also, von vorne: Du siehst jemanden vor dir, der genauso aussieht wie du, genauso denkt wie du, genauso fühlt wie du, genauso lächelt wie du, genauso redet wie du, genauso unwissend ist wie du, und genau dasselbe Leben führen sollte, aber doch einen vollkommen anderen Glanz in den Augen trägt. Und bekanntlich sind Augen die Spiegel zur Seele, nicht wahr? Aber ein kleiner Flimmer sagt doch nichts über eine Person alleine aus, oder? Dazu gehört viel mehr: Charakter, Verhalten, Umfeld, Normen, Gefühle und Gedanken. Ein einzelner Mensch besteht aus unzähligen Einzelteilen und ist auf seine Weise einzigartig. Unnachahmbar. Einmalig. Trotzdem kann ein kleiner Flimmer durchaus helfen, zwei grundverschiedene Leute zu unterscheiden, die sich trotz allem unglaublich ähneln. Nur ein Flimmer kann einen Engel der Dunkelheit von einem Engel des Lichts unterscheiden. Nur ein kleiner Flimmer kann… HEHJ! Nicht abschweifen. Konzentrier dich gefälligst! Du bist dein Spiegelbild, doch dein Spiegelbild ist nicht du. Wer bist du? Wer ist dein Spiegelbild? Wer ist der Spiegel? Wer ist wer? Wer bin ich? Das fragst du dich gerade. Ich sehe das, haha, aber das musst du selbst herausfinden. Wenn du kannst. Man behauptet also, Spiegel seien die Grenzen zu einer anderen Realität, oder zumindest zu einem Teil der anderen Realität; und dass, wenn ein Spiegel zerspringt, auch die darin enthaltene Welt in tausend Stücke splittert. Klingt nicht besonders prickelnd. Ich fange ja an zu heulen, wenn ich mir einen verdammten Nagel einreiße. Da will ich mich nicht unbedingt in winzige Partikel aufspalten, die dann fröhlich in der Luft herumschwirren… Hach ja, ich schweife wieder ab: Hast du schon mal gesehen, wie ein Spiegel, oder auch nur spiegelndes Glas zerschlagen wird? Hast du auch den Gesichtsausdruck deines Spiegelbildes gesehen, als es zersplitterte? Hast du? Hmm? Ich habe gehört, dass das unangenehm sein soll. Äußerst unangenehm. Und weißt du, dass Rache nicht nur auf deiner Seite der Reflektion durchaus üblich ist? Was wenn dein Spiegelbild es nicht besonders lustig fand, als du damals, noch in deinen jungen Jahren, diesen Kratzer im Glas verursacht hast? Darling, dein Alter Ego kennt dich vielleicht besser, als du selbst. Und es wartet nicht ewig darauf, dass dir ein Unglück das Leben nimmt... ---- Es war laut in der Aula des Elite-Gymnasiums. Die blank polierten Marmorsäulen erhoben sich majestätisch vom Rest des Gebäudes und schienen unumstürzbar. Erhabenes Sonnenlicht brandete durch die gigantischen Fenster. Riesenhafte und altertümliche Kronleuchter wiegten sich in einem stummen Takt, zu einer lautlosen Melodie. Außen zwitscherten einige Vögel im Einklang, was aber eher zur Entnervung, als zur Belustigung der zahlreichen Jugendlichen führte. Der Tag war gewöhnlich, einmal abgesehen vom ungewöhnlich sonnigen Wetter. Im November erwartete man hier normalerweise Schneestürme. Heftige Schneestürme, nach denen man bei der Suche nach seinem Haus Archäologe spielen konnte. Teenager drängten sich durch das Gewusel, waren vertieft in Unterhaltungen und trafen Leute, an die sie sich am morgigen Tag nicht einmal mehr erinnern würden. Mädchen begrüßten sich mit: „Oh Süße, ich hab dich ja so vermisst!“, nachdem Jungs ihren Kumpels scherzhaft befehlt hatten, doch endlich sterben zu gehen. Trotz der riesenhaften Halle und den vergleichsweise wenigen Schülern war es schwierig, sich seinen Weg durch die einzelnen Grüppchen zu bahnen. Die Coolen, die Nerds, die Goths, die Freaks. Als ob man sich in einem bunten Zoo befinden würde. Im bunten Zoo des Lebens, oder wohl eher: Im bunten Zoo der Pubertät. Das Papier knirschte in ihrer Hand, als sie es zusammendrückte. Die Braunhaarige wandte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um und zog eine Augenbraue beinahe bis zum Haaransatz in die Höhe. Den Zettel, welcher zuvor am schwarzen Brett gehangen hatte, warf sie ohne sich umzuwenden gekonnt in den Papierkorb hinter sich. Bullseye. Der Eimer schepperte nur leise. Schülermassen drängten sich an ihr vorbei, mit gebührendem Abstand, versteht sich. Niemand wollte sich mit ihr anlegen, da ihr Ruf nicht wirklich der Beste war. (Schlägerbraut kastriert Schulidol! Lest alles in der neusten Ausgabe unserer Schülerzeitung!) Obwohl sie nur abschätzig schnaubte, wussten die anderen beiden Mädchen sofort, was sie sagen wollte, und versuchten erst gar nicht, ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen. „Gott. So ein Schwachsinn, den sich irgendein postpubertierendes Kind ausgedacht hat“, knurrte sie entnervt, als ob der Text auf dem Blatt eine Beleidigung gegen sie persönlich wäre. Natürlich gab es keine Spiegelwelten. Der Autor dieses Märchen sollte ihrer Meinung nach schleunigst einen Psychologen aufsuchen, oder die schlechten Scherze lassen. Sie waren hier schließlich die Elite der Elite und da standen solche Blödeleien nicht an der Tagesordnung. Und zugegebener Weise hatte sie auch einen literarischen Stock im Hintern und war zu clever, um einem simplen Papierfetzen Glauben zu schenken (Olle Spaßbremse). Als niemand das Wort ergriff, fuhr unsere Hauptperson – Jean - unbekümmert fort: „Niemals ist die, auf der anderen Seite, intelligenter als ich.“ Und während sie das sagte, stapfte sie mit den Sneakers immer wieder auf den gefliesten Boden auf, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. Es gab ein unangenehmes Quietschen von sich. Doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Die drei Freundinnen standen vor dem „Schulwappen“. Einem unglaublich alten Spiegel, der die gesamte Wand zwischen den beiden Wendeltreppen zierte. Es war ein wunderschönes, renaissance-angehauchtes Kunstwerk. Und, wie es von allem unendlich Schönem behauptet wird, soll auch dieser Gegenstand einen Fluch in sich tragen. Einen schrecklichen Fluch, der die Fünftklässler (liebevoll „Novizen“ genannt) in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn sich irgendein Oberstüfler ausgedacht, der genug vom Gerangel auf der Treppe gehabt hatte und nun entspannt hinaufschlendern konnte. „Ich persönlich fand mein Spiegelbild schon immer zu hässlich“, stellte Loreen – die Rothaarige – daraufhin sarkastisch fest. „Ich meine, das kann gar nicht ich sein. Habt ihr deren Hackfresse mal genau angesehen?“ Mit einer übertriebenen Bewegung warf sie die Haare in den Nacken, und spitzte die Lippen zu einem sogenannten: „Duck Face“. Einige Schüler, die unauffällig gelauscht hatten, begannen zu kichern, was das Mädchen nur noch in ihrer Theatralik verstärkte. „Dein Spiegelbild kann nichts dafür, dass du hässlich bist“, giftete Beatrice – wohlgemerkt scherzend (Oder vielleicht doch nicht?), woraufhin sich ihre Freundin schauspielernd an die Brust fasste und in gespieltem Schock nach Luft schnappte. Ihre folgende Zankerei wurde von dem herrischen Schulgong unterbrochen, der die Vögel draußen zum Verstummen brachte. Es war Zeit, die Klassenräume aufzusuchen, was an diesem Montagmorgen natürlich keine Euphorie unter den Schülern auslöste. Keine Lust auf Schule. Oh, das kennen wir alle. Und deswegen schulterten die drei ungleichen Mädchen murrend ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum, wo sie aus Prinzip nicht aufpassen würden. Schülerinnen Codex: Montag wird verachtet und gemieden. Sollte sich jemand dieser Regelung widersetzen gibt es Schokoladenverbot und Lästerattacken, sowie der sofortige Ausschluss aus der Elite der Elite. „Ich hab keinen Bock auf heute“, seufzte Jean resigniert. Die Braunhaarige warf einen letzten Blick zum Spiegel, als sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel sah, woraufhin sie abrupt Halt machte. Genau wie ihr Puls und Atem. Genau wie ihr Herz und ihr Verstand. Ihre Freundinnen bemerkten das erst gar nicht und setzten ihren Weg hastig fort, während die Brünette näher zu ihrem Spiegelbild rückte, das etwas ganz und gar Ungewöhnliches tat. Mundwinkel nach oben gekräuselt. Fremdes Leuchten in den Augen. Unnatürlich schiefgelegter Kopf. Es lächelte. Sie aber nicht. Nachdem unsere Heldin kurz geblinzelt hatte, sah sie nur in ihre eigenen, forschenden Augen, die verwirrt blitzten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder rühren konnte. Mit einigen Schritten war sie beim Spiegel, und ließ ihre Hand darüber gleiten, doch sie konnte nur die gewohnte Kühle der Scheibe fühlen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches war mehr zu erkennen. Ihre Fingerkuppen prickelten störrisch. Ihr Atem hinterließ eine Nebelschliere. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? War dieser bescheuerte Zettel vielleicht eine Warnung gewesen? Oder gar ein Versprechen, der Spiegelinsassen, die ihr Böses wollten? Es mag dämlich klingen, aber in diesem Moment huschte Jean – trotz des dicken Pullovers – ein Schauer über den Rücken. „JEAN! Beweg deinen Walrosshintern hier her!“, keiften die beiden anderen Mädchen synchron. Ihr blieb nichts anderes üblich, sich einzureden, dass ihr Verstand ihr einen Streich spielte, und nun (ohne sich umzudrehen) zu gehen. Sie sah nicht, wie ihr Alter Ego eine Hand zum Abschied hob. ---- Können Spiegel traurig sein, wenn die Person, die sie begehren, einfach geht? Exzellente Frage, die ich einfach mal mit "ja" beantworte. Versucht mir doch bitte das Gegenteil zu beweisen, dann wäre mir vielleicht nicht mehr so langweilig. Haha. Seht! Ihr könnt es nicht. So voraussehbar! Ah, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Du willst, dass ich zum Punkt komme. Wenn alles so einfach wäre, würden wir diesen Monolog nicht führen.. Aber nun gut. Ich will mal nicht so sein. Spiegel haben die Eigenschaft, sowohl Wahrheiten, als auch Lügen zu erzählen. Sie können entweder strahlen, und jeden, der hineinblickt, beglücken, oder nur dunkel flimmern, ihnen die wahre Welt offenbaren, und sie in Depressionen stürzen. Sie sind Fluch und Segen zugleich. Und warum sollte es nicht auch dort Stalker geben, die dich durch dein Fenster beobachten? Warum kann dich dein Alter Ego nicht hassen, oder lieben? Oh glaub mir. Deine Reflektion ist sich noch nicht über ihre Gefühle klar. Und nun stellt sich die Frage, was schlimmer wäre. Dass es dich hasst, oder dass es dich liebt... ---- Nach dem schier tödlich langweiligen Unterricht (einigen Schülern tropfte noch immer der Sabber aus den Mundwinkeln) stand sie noch lange vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete die ebene Oberfläche. Doch sie sah nur sich selbst. Die welligen Haare waren leicht zerzaust, die Stirn gerunzelt und die Wangen gerötet. Ihre geschwungenen Lippen hatte sie gekräuselt, und eine einzelne Augenbraue hochgezogen. Die Nase war aristokratisch aber nicht störend. Kein Makel zierte ihre karamellfarbene Haut. Sie war hübsch, aber diese Bestätigung brauchte sie lange nicht mehr. Ein entnervtes Knurren drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie wollte nicht sehen, dass sie hübsch war. Sie wollte sehen, dass sie noch Herr ihres Verstandes war. Der Zweifel nagte unangenehm stark an ihr. „Gottverdammt Jean. Was geht den mir dir?“, brüllte Beatrice, während Loreen entnervt schnaubte. Es war wohl nicht besonders normal, wenn man einfach so nach dem Gong aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte, ohne auf die anderen zu warten und dabei etwas von „Das ist doch unmöglich!“ murmelte. Ein Junge quetschte sich umständlich an ihnen vorbei. Er war deutlich jünger und kleiner als sie, was ihn gänzlich uninteressant für die Drei gestaltete. Sie waren zu beschäftigt mit ihren eigenen Problemen. Nun herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Zwei wollten eine Antwort, die für die Andere nur eine ungeklärte Frage war. Jean lächelte entschuldigend. „Ach, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass…“ Das ungute Gefühl traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet. Wie ein Schlag, ausgeführt aus einem blinden Winkel. Ihr Blick rutschte zum Spiegel ab und blieb dort fixiert. Sie blinzelte. Plötzlich war alles falsch. Die Welt schien sich in Zeitlupe zu drehen, während Jeans Herz in einer schier unmöglichen Schnelligkeit gegen ihre Brust pochte. Ihr wurde heiß, und kalt zu gleich. Blinzeln half nicht. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich. Einige kalte Schauer veranstalteten ein Wettrennen über ihren Rücken. Und das alles aus nur einem Grund. Der Junge, der an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war... Oder eher: Sein Spiegelbild war daran schuld. Denn es hatte den Kopf zum Geschehen gewandt und lächelte, während sein Gegenstück die erste Stufe der Treppe hinabstieg. Dann knickte er ein, und stürzte. Die Brünette sah, wie er immer weiter fiel, und sich seine Haare im Wind kräuselten. Mit nüchternem Interesse betrachtete sie, wie seine Reflektion völlig unbeschadet am Geländer hinabschritt, und weiterhin grinsend zum Geschehen blickte. Der Spiegel funkelte in einem schier erblindenden Glanz, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Während Beatrice krisch und Loreen kreidebleich wurde konnte Jean nur auf dieses schreckliche Grinsen achten, welches weiterhin vom Spiegel stammte. Dieses gottverdammte Grinsen. Breit. Zu breit. Breiter, als menschlich war. Der Junge kam auf. Etwas knackte. Unsere Hauptperson schob sich die Hände ungewöhnlich ruhig vor Augen. Stille. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Reiß dich zusammen! Kalt, heiß. Heiß, kalt? Pochte ihr Herz so unendlich schnell, oder hatte es einfach ausgesetzt? Alles in ihr glühte und erfror zugleich. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Was sie tun konnte. Die Ruhe, welche folgte, war unerträglich. Nein. Jean weigerte sich, hinzusehen. Sie weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass das gerade wirklich geschehen war. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Doch nun spähte das Mädchen wiederwillig durch seine Finger; sah, wie ein Lehrer an ihnen vorbei hinunter hastete, und zu dem Jungen rannte, dessen Nacken seltsam verbogen war. Das Lächeln des Spiegelbilds schien immer noch da zu sein. Regelrecht zum Spiegel dazuzugehören. So als wollte es sagen: Das war der Beweis, den du wolltest. Bist du jetzt glücklich? Jean war alles andere als glücklich. Dreckspiegel. Dann geschah etwas noch viel ungewöhnlicheres. Ein Ausdruck von Enttäuschung schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge seines Alter Egos, als der reale Junge keuchte, und etwas von „mein Knöchel“ hervorquetschte. Sein Nacken schien nicht mehr verbogen. Nur der Fuß stand in einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Winkel ab. Sofort trudelten einige Schulsanitäter ein, und schoben den Lehrer gutmütig zur Seite. Gut, dass diese an den Pausen immer in der Aula bereit standen. Er wurde abtransportiert. Jean seufzte. Und dann? Ja dann war alles wieder beim Alten. Die Schülermassen drängten sich unbekümmert an ihnen vorbei. Alle redeten miteinander. Mädchen verabschiedeten sich mit einem: „Bis morgen, hdgdl.“ Während die Jungs feststellten: „Sehen uns morgen in der Hölle.“ Es dauerte lange, bis einer von den Dreien wieder zu Wort kam. Und der erste Satz war nicht sonderlich geistreich. „Alter ist der bescheuert? Ich hab mich richtig heftig erschrocken“, maulte Beatrice laut vernehmlich, als sich die Hallen allmählich lehrten. „War bestimmt nicht seine Absicht“, kam es von der Rothaarigen. Das seltsame Verhalten unserer Hauptperson war vergessen. „Ich hasse Spiegelbilder“, seufzte nun auch Jean, mittlerweile halbwegs aus ihren wirren Gedanken gerissen. Ihr war klar, dass mit dem Spiegel etwas nicht stimmte. Warum, wusste sie selbst nicht genau. Und die ganze Situation war ihr einfach nur suspekt. Vielleicht hätte sie nach dem Zettel gesucht, denn sie so leichtfertig in den Müll geworfen hatte, wenn sie nicht noch immer unter ihrem Schock und ihrer Würde leiden würde. Vielleicht hätte es die folgende Entwicklung stoppen können. Aber diese Geschichte gehört schon längst der Vergangenheit an, ehrenwerter Leser. „Sie kommen heraus, und ziehen dich zuvor in den Spiegel, wenn du diesem was Böses getan hast. Man kann nie wissen, ob nicht einer von uns ein fieses Mörder-Spiegelbild ist“, zischte Beatrice, im verzweifelten Versuch, einen Witz zu reißen. „Vielleicht ist ja eine von uns ein Spiegelbild?“; mutmaßte Loreen nun; noch mit leichenblassem Gesicht. Stille. Beide Freundinnen betrachteten Jean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Eine Sekunde lang blieb alles still, und die Welt machte halt. Ohne Grund huschte der Braunhaarigen ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann brachen sie alle drei in Gelächter aus. „Mein Gott, das ist nur son alter Dreckspiegel“, kicherte Jean, wohl eher um sich selbst von dieser Aussage zu überzeugen, als sie mit der Hand gegen das Glas klopfte. Genau dort, wo die Reflektion ihrer Freundin war, welche sich ebenfalls vor Lachen krümmte und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Ja, genau. Du siehst es schon kommen. Krack. Das Geräusch brachte die Drei sofort zum Verstummen, und das Mädchen zog ihre Hand erschrocken zurück zu sich, wobei sie dachte, zu sehen, wie ihr Spiegelbild den Stein fallen ließ, mit dem es dort soeben den Kratzer verursacht hatte. Kurz darauf war wieder alles beim alten und ihr neugieriger Blick wurde nur vom eigenen Schimmer begrüßt. Der Knick in der Optik des Spiegels war kaum erkennbar. Man muss auch erwähnen, dass der Kratzer eine ungewöhnlich schöne Form hatte, beinahe wie eine Schneeflocke. Eine schöne Schneeflocke. Alle Schneeflocken sind schön. Bis sie schmelzen. Memento Mori und so. „Gott verdammt, was machen wir jetzt“, zischte Loreen, während Beatrice sich beschwerte, dass Jean ihre Stirn ruiniert habe - wenn auch nur in irgendeiner Spiegelwelt. „Man das sieht voll behindert aus.“ „Verdammt wir kriegen Ärger.“ „Wie soll ich jetzt Channing Tantum heiraten?“ „Oh Gott, dass kostet bestimmt sau viel.“ „Ich seh aus wie Henriette Potter.“ "Wir könnten von der Schule fliegen." "Das kann man ja nicht mal überschminken!" „Das wird dem Rektor gar nicht gefallen.“ „Gottverdammt ich liebe meine Stirn.“ „Mistkacke.“ Das ging so weiter, bis sich Jean wieder von dem Anblick losreißen konnte, und mit gespielten Schock und gekünsteltem Akzent murmelte: „Sach ma, bin i etz verfluscht?…“ Es war eine wundervolle Interpretation ihres Lateinlehrers. Wieder eine kurze Stille, in der sie Blicke wechselten und sie brachen abermals in irres Lachen aus, während sie die Treppe hinabflohen. Mädchen sind ziemlich seltsame Wesen, die niemand wirklich versteht. Aber eins sei dir gesagt. Unsere Heldin wollte alles andere als Lachen. Doch als sie dann den Tag hinter sich hatte, und an die Decke ihres Zimmers starrte, glaubte sie weiterhin nur an eine besonders hartnäckige Illusion. ---- Du willst wissen, warum ich dir diese Geschichte erzähle? Nur Geduld mein Freund, sie betrifft auch dich. Indirekt, versteht sich, aber es wäre fatal, das Ende nicht zu kennen. Hast du bereits einen Verdacht, warum ich dir das alles verrate? Ja, sicherlich. Aber du weißt nicht genau, was ich von dir will. Was meine Anspielungen bedeuten. Das kommt noch, mein Freund. Auch, wenn es dann längst zu spät ist. ---- Der Wecker surrte. Jean knurrte. Ihre Hand kollidierte oft mit ihrem Nachttisch, auf der Suche nach dem Gegenstand, der es wagte, ihren Schlaf zu unterbrechen. Halb verschlafen öffnete sie ein Auge und blickte auf das Display ihres Handys, nur um es wieder wegzulegen, und sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Sie lag noch einige Sekunden so da, bis sie die Augen panisch aufriss, sich aufrappelte und abermals – nun weniger verschlafen als zuvor – auf das Display blickte. „6:30?! Mist, ich komm zu spät!“ Zu ihrer Verteidigung muss man wohl sagen (gottverdammt wo ist dieser Kapuzenpulli), dass sie in der letzten Nacht (Kacke, ich hab meine Tasche nicht gepackt) ungewöhnlich lange (f*ck, mein kleiner Zeh) wachgelegen hatte. Nun machte sie sich in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit (Ahh, wo ist das verdammte Heft) fertig. Ihre Haare bündelte sie zu einem (Au, au, au) provisorischem Zopf, was heute einfach (meine armen Haare) genügen musste. Frühstück ausfallen lassen (schei* drauf), letzter Aussehenscheck im Spiegel, der den Eingang zierte. Sie war schon halb aus der Tür getreten, als sie innehielt, und die Stirn runzelte. Beinahe wütend beugte sie sich zurück, und warf einen Blick auf den Schrankspiegel. Er reflektierte die geschmackvolle Einrichtung, die Kommode und die Topfpflanze, die Lampe, die Schuhe, die Fliesen. Alles, was sich im Gang befand. Alles was existierte. Alles außer ihr. Wisst ihr, Menschen können gut verdrängen. Und aus genau diesem Grund ließ sie die Tür unbeeindruckt hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, und hastete in Richtung Schule. Sie weigerte sich einfach, einen Gedanken darüber zu machen. Schließlich war sie schrecklich müde. Ja, daran musste es einfach liegen. Auch in den Gläsern der Häuser fehlte jede Spur von ihr. Sicherlich lag es an dem Stress der letzten Tage und ihr Verstand spielte ihr einen geschmacklosen Streich. Es gab keine andere Erklärung, außer vielleicht, dass sie im Schlaf von irgendeinem Glitzervampir gebissen worden war. Doch irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie kein Glitzervampir war und die Gedanken vermehrten sich. Es war ein angenehmer Tag. Die Sonne schien wärmend vom meerblauen Himmel hinab und brachte die Natur regelrecht zum Leuchten. Vögel sangen um die Wette, das Platschen des schuleigenen Brunnens passte sich der angenehmen Melodie an. Der Wind flüsterte seine sanften Grüße. Ein Henkel von Jeans Tasche, die sie über die Schulter geworfen hatte, rutschte ihr aus der Hand, als sie schon von weitem ihre Freundin Beatrice sah. Diese trug die Haare offen, und verdeckte somit die rechte Hälfte ihrer Stirn. Ohnehin sah sie heute eher kränklich aus. Dicke Augenringe. Kaum Makeup (was wirklich ungewöhnlich für den wandelnden Kosmetikbeutel war), nach unten gewandte Mundwinkel, bleiche Hautfarbe. „Verdammt, was hast du tollpatschiger Vollidiot schon wieder angestellt?“ Wollte Jean wissen, als sie vor ihr angekommen war, woraufhin Beatrices spielerische Antwort kam. „Du warst das. Gestern. Schon vergessen?“ Während das Mädchen in ein irres Lachen ausbrach, warf ihr unsere Heldin nur einen befremdeten Blick zu, und ging weiter. Nope. Keine Gedanken zulassen. Bloß nicht. Ihr Seufzen war verzerrt. Und im Laufe des Tages wurde es nicht besser. Egal wie trügerisch schön das Wetter war. Auch Loreen benahm sich sogar für ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu seltsam, und immer, wenn Jean nicht in der Nähe war, begannen ihre Freundinnen zu tuscheln. Oft konnte man seltsame Worte heraushören, die nicht existierten. Wie: Legeips oder egnal rhem thcin. Auch Naej oder thculfrev. Sie stieg die Treppen – alleine – herab, als sie wieder von ihrem unguten Gefühl übermannt wurde. Und als sie zur Seite blickte, spitzte sie nur die Lippen, und ging weiter. Ihr Spiegelbild stand dort im Schatten, mit einem breiten Lächeln und hob die Hand zum Gruß, bevor es regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Selbst ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber sie blockte weiterhin all das ab. Erlaubte sich nicht, darüber Nachzudenken. Vielleicht aus Angst, dass sie selbst daran zerbrechen würde. Wer weiß. Wen interessiert`s? Weiter. Wisst ihr, es überraschte sie kaum mehr, als sie ihre beiden besten Freundinnen gegen das „Schulwappen“ gelehnt vorfand. Ihr Gehirn war auf Standby. Abwesend. Unbenutzbar. Wieder umschlang sie das unangenehmste Gefühl der Erde. Angst, und Unwissen. Eine Mischung, die unheilvoller sein kann, als der Tod. Sie hatten die Handflächen und Gesichter dagegen gepresst, und lehnten daran, als ob sie ohne nicht mehr stehen könnten. Ihr gruseliger Singsang: „egnal rhem thcin. egnal rhem thcin.“ Wurde nicht von dem üblichen Gemurmel begleitet. Bei diesem Wetter hielten sich die Schüler lieber außen auf, was Jean ihnen nicht vergönnen konnte. „Mist, was macht ihr da?“, fragte sie entnervt. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wichen sie von der Scheibe zurück, wirbelten herum, und lächelten unsere Hauptperson irgendwie scheinheilig und viel zu breit an. Ihre Pupillen waren unnatürlich weit aufgebläht. Die Haltung seltsam geduckt. „Sthcin, sthcin“, murmelten sie. Wenn das nicht seltsam war, wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter. „Hört endlich auf mit dem Dreck!“, zischte ihre Freundin, die weiterhin alles nur für einen dummen Scherz hielt, bis… Jean erstarrte. Die rote Mähne des anderen Mädchens stach ihr ins Auge. Es war falsch, einfach falsch. Loreen kämmte ihren Pony aus PRINZIP immer nach links. Immer. Ohne Ausnahmen. Doch nun zeigten ihre Strähnen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und irgendetwas sagte unserer Hauptperson, dass es nicht nur ein Wandel im Gemüt ihrer Freundin war. Der Spiegelreflex auf ihnen blitzte spöttisch mit dem Spiegel um die Wette. Ein Blick zu Beatrice genügte. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, und standen ab. Sie fielen ihr nicht mehr ins Gesicht, wie am Morgen, und offenbarten ein simples Zeichen an ihrer Schläfe. Die Schneeflocke auf ihrer Stirn glich der auf dem Spiegel einfach zu perfekt und eigentlich trug sie immer nur am rechten Ohr einen Ohrring. Nun befand dieser sich links. Jeans Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht möglich. Diese Flüche waren nur ein Spaß und eine Sinnestäuschung. Da war nichts Wahres dran. Es gab keine Spiegelwelten, und keine Spiegelbilder, die sich rächen wollen. Es gab nur zwei bescheuerte Freundinnen, die ihr einen verdammten Streich spielten. Und dann gaben ihre Mauern nach, und die Gedanken stürzten sich ohne Erbarmen auf ihren Verstand. Es war wie ein physischer Schlag. Die Schmerzen waren beinahe Real. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich und ein monotones Surren breitete sich in ihren Nervenbahnen aus. Etwas drückte gegen ihr Schlüsselbein, und ihre Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt. Jean lächelte und murmelte, dass sie kurz aufs Klo müsse. Dort angekommen rannte sie in die nächste Kabine, und übergab sich. Ohne weitere Umstände. Wenn etwas plötzlich geschieht, sollte es auch plötzlich beschrieben werden. Bittere Galle schwappte aus ihrem Inneren. Sie zitterte, und weinte. Spiegelbilder. Ihre Freundinnen waren mutiert, verdammt nochmal, nur weil sie einen kleinen Kratzer verursacht hatte, den ohnehin niemand bemerken würde. Hätte sie doch nur auf den verdammten Zettel gehört. Eine weitere Salve schüttelte sie und sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, wo sie dann halb über der Schüssel hing, und würgte. Ihre Kehle schien zu verbrennen, und alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen, während ihre verdrängten Gedanken weiterhin auf sie trafen wie zu groß geratene Hagelkörner. Sie übergab sich abermals. Wenn ein Spiegel zerschlagen wird, sterben auch seine Bewohner. Sie hielt inne. Sie hatte diesen Satz längst verdrängt gehabt. Sie keuchte. Sie rappelte sich auf und wischte ihren Mund mit einem Fetzen Klopapier ab. Sie war automatisiert. Die Spülung verstärkte das Rauschen in ihren Schläfen nur, und sie trocknete ihre Tränen störrisch. Sie würde die Scheibe persönlich einschlagen und wenn sie das mit bloßen Händen tun müsste. Die Tasche, die sie achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte, schulterte sie, und blickte auf. Welch ein Fehler, denn durch den Spalt zwischen der Tür der Kabine traf ihr Blick eine geweitete Pupille und sofort sprang Jean zurück, als ihre Freundinnen synchron summten: "Dnalrednuw resnu ni tim mmok, dnaw red na nielgeips, nielgeips." Wisst ihr, dann setzte sie einfach aus. Mit einem Tritt öffnete sie die Kabine, direkt ins Gesicht ihrer beiden Freundinnen und sah zu, wie die beiden von dem unerwartetem Aufprall zurück gestoßen wurden. Loreens Blut, welches aus ihrer Nase tropfte, erwischte Jean an der Wange, als sie aus dem Raum stürmte, und sämtliche Türen hinter sich zuknallte. Ohne auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, rannte sie immer weiter, nur mit dem Spiegel vor Augen. Und als sie vor ihm stand und weiterhin keine Spiegelung von ihr zu erkennen war, rammte sie die Tasche mit voller Wucht dagegen. KRACK. Sie keuchte. Beatrice und Loreen, welche nun ebenfalls in die Aula rotkelten, kreischten hell. Jean wartete auf das Geräusch von Scherben, die auf den Boden fielen. Doch der Spiegel zersprang nicht. Das Mistding ging einfach nicht kaputt. Sie ließ die Tasche immer und immer wieder dagegen donnern. Doch es geschah nichts. Stattdessen drang nur ein leises Lachen an ihr Ohr, dass immer mehr anschwoll und näher kam, bis: „Gott bist du behindert!“, keuchte Beatrice, während sich Loreen wütend das Blut von der Nase wischte. „Meine Fresse, wie kannst du uns den Mist nur abkaufen“, murmelte die Rothaarige, bevor sie sich über das Nasenbluten beschwerte. Jean brach abermals in Tränen aus und der Druck an ihrem Schlüsselbein löste sich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Beiden alles geplant hatten. Vom Pony, zur Narbe, zum Spiegel. Das mit dem Rückwärtssprechen hatten sie sich auf einen Zettel geschrieben, der neben dem anderen im Mülleimer landete. „Und wir lernen daraus:“, begann die Rothaarige. „Märchen sind nicht immer nur Märchen.“, fügte Beatrice an. „Beste Freundinnen sind scheiße“, korrigierte Jean schmunzelnd und reichte Loreen ein Taschentuch. Sie war der Auffassung, dass sie den Tritt verdient hatten. Und sie lachten gemeinsam. Die folgende Gruppenumarmung war wie Balsam für Jeans Seele und endlich konnte sie wieder ausatmen. Dennoch ruhte ein beklommenes Gefühl in Jeans Magengrube und die wichtigste Frage schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „Aber ehrlich. Wie habt ihr das mit meinem Spiegelbild hingekriegt?“ Sie erntete nur zwei verwirrte Blicke. „Hä? Was haben wir hingekriegt.“ „Kommt Leute, hört auf.“ Und aus irgendeinem Grund blickte sie noch einmal in die Richtung des… Sie stockte. Ihr Spiegelbild löste sich aus den Schatten der Treppe und trat hinter das Glas, welches sich kurz wölbte, wie eine Wasseroberfläche, nur um dann kurz darauf in die alte Position zurück zu schnallen. Sie sah, wie ihre Reflektion grinste, und ein letztes Mal winkte, bevor es die Tasche gegen das Glas sausen ließ. Als ob man ihre Tat aufgenommen und noch einmal abgespielt hätte. Der einzige Unterschied war… Der Spiegel zerbarst. Es war beinahe leise in der Aula des Elite-Gymnasiums. Die blank polierten Marmorsäulen erhoben sich kaum vom Rest des Gebäudes und schienen zerbrechlich. Dunkelheit brandete durch die gigantischen Fenster. Riesenhafte und altertümliche Kronleuchter hingen unbewegt an der Decke. Außen hörte man nichts mehr. Das Scherbenmeer flog durch die Luft, und reflektierte das verbleibende Licht von allen Seiten, sodass es beinahe wie ein Feuerwerk wirkte. Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich etwas durch sie hindurch fressen. Nein, als würde sie auseinandergerissen werden. Sie sah hinab. Kleine Labyrinth artige Linien zeichneten sich einen Weg auf ihrer Haut. Sie waren ineinander verschlungen, kantig, spitz, unregelmäßig. Sie schlängelten sich an den Wänden hinauf, um ihre Freunde, um die Kronleuchter, um den Himmel. Das Kracken war ohrenbetäubend, obwohl sich dies alles nur in wenigen Sekunden abspielte, die wie Ewigkeiten wirkten. Und dann splitterten sie. Teil für Teil flogen sie auseinander. Während die Scherben klirrend auf dem Boden aufkamen, zersplitterte meine Träne in tausend Teile, und glänzte wie die Schwärze persönlich. Jean Willows war nur eine von vielen. Ein Beispiel, sozusagen... ---- Und nun fordere ich dich zu einem kleinen Spiel heraus, mein ehrenwerter Leser. Ich bin mein Spiegelbild, doch mein Spiegelbild ist nicht ich. Ich jage meine Spiegelbilder und lösche sie aus, um nich mehr unter ihren wissenden Blicken leiden zu müssen. Sie alle haben einen Drang zu Gewalttaten, doch du, Darling, du bist besonders. Du lässt diese Fantasien hier aus. Hier, auf irgendeiner dämlichen Gruselgeschichten-Seite. Wie pathetisch. Ah, da hab ich es gesehen. Der Schimmer des Verstehens in deinen Augen. Du weißt nun endlich, wer ich bin, nicht wahr? Denn du bist nicht ich und ich will nicht du sein. Auch dich werde ich auslöschen. Einfach so, ohne jemals dafür haften zu müssen. Wer würde dir denn schon glauben, hmm? Mal sehen wann ich den Spiegel in dem Badezimmer schrotte, welchem du jeden Morgen gegenüberstehst. Mal sehen, wann ich deine lächerliche Kopie eines Paralleluniversums schrotte. Mal sehen, wann ich dich schrotte. P.S. "Spiegelwelten existieren." Whocaress Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Theorie